Open Your Eyes
by A rabbit Hearted Girl
Summary: Sometimes all you have to do is open your eyes
1. Prologue

-1What if everything what happened in your life was just your imagination … Just a dream that you had and once you opened your eyes you got back to the reality.

In dreams I walk with you. in dreams I talk to you.  
In dreams you're mine. all of the time were together  
In dreams, in dreams. 

And this what happened to me… I just woke up from a dream were the boy I love was the outcast and I was the popular girl, where his so called half brother was the jerk who became the loving husband and soon to be a father or me being the one who betrayed my best friend for loving her boyfriend.

But that was just a dream and now I have to wake up to reality were nothing seems perfect or right.

But just before the dawn, I awake and find you gone.  
I cant help it, I cant help it, if I cry.  
I remember that you said goodbye. 

My name is Peyton Sawyer and this is a true story. This is how everything really happened. Well at least I can say I got the guy even thought in this story he wasn't the prince nor my hero but the jerk…

Its too bad that all these things, can only happen in my dreams  
Only in dreams in beautiful dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

-1_You see things; and you say, ‚Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why Not?"_

_George Bernard Shaw _

So many times I wondered why I had those dreams where Lucas is the one whom Dan abandon 17 years ago. Maybe it's just another way how to make me stay with him. To hope that he will become better someone who will understand me and like me for who I'm not for being a cheerleader but I guess that happens just in my dreams. The dreams were Lucas Scott is my hero…

Enough of my dreams lets get back to reality and start from the beginning.

My life seemed to be ok before I met Lucas or joined the cheerleader squad. I wasn't popular nor a loser nor a geek I was actually happy before all this drama. My best friend was Jake Jagelski and Chris Keller two different boys who became quite popular because of their singing careers but lets not go that far yet.

But once me and Brooke became close friends (once I joined the squad not to mention she thought I was a new kid when I went for tryouts )everything has changed. She showed me the new way of everything I guess. What to wear, where to go, who to be friends, what to drink and all that. (but she still couldn't change me nor the fact I was friends with not cool people).

It was her who introduced me to Lucas. I think it was one of her parties or something. He wasn't that bad nor mean that time. That time it was just us but once his brother joined the team everything went from right to wrong. It was a game of win or lose.

I have never seen so much hate and jealousy in his eyes than that day his own brother became the other star of the team. From that day our relationship was going down the hill and every good thing we had was just a memory I guess. I became just another one of his trophies.

The sad thing is I never said anything back nor made him stop. I was there by his side just waiting for him to change.


	3. Chapter 2

_ I don't care what you do, I don't care what you say  
I don't care where you go or how long you stay  
Someday baby, you ain't gonna worry po' me any more_

"Peyton wait" Lucas yelled as she was leaving his room "No Lucas this is it. I had enough of this" she says with tears in her eyes "C'mon Peyton don't do something you'll regret" he says grabbing her hand "Don't touch me" she pulls her hand away from him "You should go and find yourself another girl. Oh wait you already did" he looks at her with a confident smile and says "Peyton don't be jealous again it was just a goodnight kiss" after the last word Peyton slaps Lucas "You are an arrogant bastard" before she is able to say anything more he interrupts her "You know if you would pay more attention to me than maybe I would not need to look for some hot stuff anywhere else".

_Well, I don't want to brag, but I'm gonna wring your neck  
When all else fails I'll make it a matter of self respect  
Someday baby, you ain't gonna worry po' me any more_

She looked at him with anger pity and yelled "Oh yeah Lucas Scott the Greatest" He laughed at her and said "You never complained in bed" she slaps him again but this time she does not say anything just leaves. He yelled back at her "If you leave now you are not welcome here anymore" but she didn't say anything back nor turns around so he tries to say something else "Don't forget to run to your looser friends". This time she turned around and whispered "Fuck you" knowing he would know exactly what she just said.

_I tried to be friendly, I tried to be kind  
I'm gonna drive you from your home, just like I was driven from mine  
Someday baby, you ain't gonna worry po' me any more_

**Flashback**

"Hey baby" he says giving her kiss "Hi" she says back with a smile "So what are we going to do today?" he asks as she passes him two tickets to the game "OMG Peyton you got us the tickets?" asks as a huge smile appears on his face. "Yeah" she gives him a kiss. "I thought you are not a big fan of basketball?" he asks as he doesn't want to ruin her evening. "It's your birthday and you know I'll do anything for you even if it means watching a basketball game" he gives her another kiss before they leave for the game.

"So how is my birthday boy?" she asks as he watches the game with such an excitement and happiness "Peyton this is the best day of my life… Being her with you it's the best gift you could of given me" she smiles and whispers "I love you" thinking he would not hear her. He looks at her and says, "I love you too".

"How?" she asked "I just know" he said with a grin.

**End of Flashback**

_So many good things in life that I overlooked  
I don't know what to do now, you got me so hooked  
Someday baby, you ain't gonna worry po' me any more_

'Why is this happening to me why can it all be how it was before? Like in the beginning' she asks herself driving back home. Once she got there her jaw dropped 'I just really start seeing a shrink' she said sarcastically with anger forming inside her.

"I think I made it clear that I didn't want to see you now" she yelled as "Peyt you should really calm down" he gets closer to her. "No I'm not calming down this is just going to make things worse" she says as he gets closer to her "Peyt I'm your friend not your enemy" he says as she collapses on his shoulder crying "We broke up" she says "I'm sorry Peyt but I think it's better this way" she nods in agreement but still it doesn't stop her to cry nor makes it better.

"What am I going to do now?" she asks while wiping her tears "Nothing and everything" he says as she gives him 'What?' look "Well you going to go to school and start over" she nods again "Peyt but remember one thing you are not alone this time" she gives him a hug and says „Thank you for being such a good friend, Nate" he gives her a kiss on her forehead and says "Anytime Peyt plus that's what friends are for" she smiles "Ahhh did just Peyton Sawyer smile?" he says sarcastically as Peyton slaps his back "Hey I was just kidding don't get aggressive" they both start to laugh.

"Wanna come in and watch some chick flicks with me?" she asks "Yeah why not it‚s not everyday you get to do that" he says as Peyton smiles and says "Thank you again friend". And she closes the door this time not looking back or waiting him to show up.

_You can take your clothes put 'em in a sack  
You goin' down the road, baby and you can't come back  
Someday baby, you ain't gonna worry po' me any more_


End file.
